The Beginning
by Little Miss DiNozzo
Summary: The first in the Little Miss DiNozzo series; Natalia Saint  DiNozzo  leaves her home in LA to find her dad, and ends up with more on her plate than she bargained for. Rated T for lots of swearing :P
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hi guys! this will be the first of many instalments in the first of a few fics! Can't wait to hear your feed back!_**

**~ Nat xx **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Hi. My name is Natalia DiNozzo... And... Well, it wasn't ALWAYS that... It'll take me a moment to explain...

I was never a 'normal' child. I had a mom, but I never knew about my dad. I had become a rising star when I was 13; half of America knew my name! My mom told me that my dad ran off before I was born... But around the time I was 14... I started to have my suspicions.

I decided to find out who my father was. I went to my doctor, behind my mom's back. I asked her not to tell her what my plan was. I got her to do a DNA test. I asked to only check military or police databases, because I didn't want to know if my dad was one of the bad guys.

About a month later, on the dawn of my 15th birthday, I got the results. She had found my dad.

I went to her office the next day.

'Take a look Ms. Saint.'

She handed me a photo. 'His name is Anthony DiNozzo Jr. He lives in Washington DC.'

His eyes were the same shade of liquid emerald as mine. '... I have his eyes.' was all I managed to say.

'Very similar, yes. As well as many of his other facial features.'

'Thank you Dr. McKlintock.'

As I left, I pulled out my cell phone, and called Grey Hound.

I left two weeks later. I never told my mom where I was going, but I left her a note saying that I was okay, and I might return at a later date.

I'm 16 now, and I think my future is just starting to make sense.

And it all began that fateful night...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read on! ^^<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anyways, as I was saying, about it was two years ago now.

I got to DC, and I stared at the address I had written on a slip of paper. 'Better start walking' I said quietly as I grabbed my bag and headphones.

About an hour or so later, I finally got to his street.

I had a feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

Not quite nerves, or excitement. I felt it EVERY time I stepped on stage.

I took my headphones and put them around my neck, and cranked up the volume.

I had the beats from my FRANKMUSIK album playing over and over.

'All you want from me are three little words.'

Not able to take any more up beat songs, I turned up a good dose of My Chemical Romance, and sung along as loud as I could

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it till you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

I felt slightly better. I checked the next few numbers on the houses. He was in one of the apartments. Great.

I came to the last one on the street. This was it.

I went to buzz up, but there was a note saying 'Buzzer system out of order, please use access code.'

I screamed. I had come so close.

Almost out of nowhere, an elderly man came up to me.

'Miss? Are you alright?' there was a genuine look of concern on his face.

I shook my head. 'No. I'm looking for my dad.'

He placed a hand on my arm.

'I live on the first floor. I can let you in miss-?'

'Saint.'

He unlocked the door. He held it open. 'Ladies first.' a true gentle man

'Thank you, sir.'

'No problem, miss. Anything to a help a lady.'

I checked the apartment number. Fifth floor. Classy.

I finally found his apartment.

'What if he doesn't believe me?' I said under my breath. 'No. I've come to far to chicken out. I have to do this.'

I knocked audibly.

'Ziva, it's open.'

Confused, I knocked again.

I heard someone swear, and I heard footsteps.

'Ziva, what the fu-' he looked at me 'You're not Ziva.'

I shook my head.

'What's your name? How'd you get here? What do you want?'

I took in a shaky breath.

'My name is Natalia Saint. I took a Grey Hound here. And, Mr. DiNozzo.' I stared into a pair of eyes, I could have sworn were my own.

'I'm your daughter.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He just stared at me, like I was an escaped convict.

'What?'

'I'm your daughter, Mr. DiNozzo.'

'But I-. And y-. WHAT?' he yelled. 'WHAT KIND OF A-'

'Mr. DiNozzo, PLEASE. This is probably just as huge of a shock to you as it is me.'

'I'm finding out I have a DAUGHTER. HOW is thi-'

He saw me tearing up.

'What did you say your name was?'

'Natalia. Natalia Saint.'

I couldn't make out his expression through my tears. I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders.

'Natalia, sweet heart. Please don't cry. Can you tell me everything?'

I nodded, and sniffed.

'Would you like to come in?'

Again, I nodded. He held the door open, and ushered me in.

the door closed behind me.

'This way.'

I followed him into his living room. There was a large couch, and a big TV that had a movie frozen on the screen.

'Sit.' he told me.

I sat down awkwardly.

'Now, can you please tell me everything?'

I told him my story.

He listened attentively.

'who is your mom?' he asked.

'Isabella Van Morris'

'But you said your name was-'

'She got married. I use her maiden name.'

'Makes sense. But, I honestly don't remember any Isabella Sai- oh my gosh.'

'what?'

'she used to be a cheerleader at Ohio State, right?'

I nodded

'Oh man...'

'What?'

'she used to stalk me... When I gave.. Uh, a donation... She must have taken advantage of it.'

He looked into my eyes.

'Welcome to the DiNozzo's.'

I thought I heard the faint sound of a door opening.

'What am I gonna do?' I asked him.

'Well, we can set you up in the guest room, and I can take you to my work until we figure out school for you. That sound okay?'

I nodded eagerly.

'Great. I'll call my friend Abby to tell her you'll be coming.'

I felt another pair of eyes boring into the back of my skull. I turned to a beautiful woman, shooting me a look that could raise the dead.

'Tony.' she said. 'Who is she?'

'She's... She's... She's my daughter.'

'Tony. You're not fooling anyone.'

I piped up 'believe him or not, ma'am, but it is the truth.'

She held out a hand. 'Ziva David. And you are-?'

'Natalia Saint.'

'Now, why does that name sound familiar?'

I went about two shades of red. And turned my focus to the hard wood floor.

I shrugged.

'Tony, where will she go to school? Where will she stay?'

'We'll figure out school, and she'll stay in the guest room.'

'Fine.'

She walked into the kitchen and I sighed a little sigh of relief. I'd rather lie for now, than reveal that I was a singer if they didn't already know.

Tony let me watch the movie with them. It was 'Titanic'. I loved it.

After the movie, Ziva got up, and kissed him on the cheek and said good night to both of us.

When she was gone, Tony turned to me.

'C'mon, you must be tired.'

I nodded groggily. Traveling always drains me almost completely of energy. I followed him to a small room with a bed, dresser, night table, a fair sized closet, a plush looking rug and a lamp.

'I know it's not the Ritz, but...'

'It's great' I said with a smile.

'That's good, I'll wake you up at seven? I leave at eight.'

I nodded and yawned.

'Good night, dad.'

'... Good night sweetie.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to the sound of '_Struck By Lightning_'. I found it odd that my dad would know of it, but it turns out I slept with my ear buds in... Whoops.

I checked the time. 6:45. I was up early.

I wandered out of the small room, and into the blinding way the light is when you first wake up. Dad saw me.

'Morning sleepy head.'

'Mmf.' I grunted.

'Sleep well?'

I nodded drowsily.

'That's great. Abby's thrilled to meet you.'

'That's cool. Um, you wouldn't mind if I grabbed a quick shower?'

'Be my guest.'

I wandered off to the bathroom, hopped in and turned on the water.

Ten minuets later, I was scrubbed, dressed and smelling like vanilla. My total mess of waves was pulled into a messy ponytail. I cracked a smile though, because the Colette Carr lyrics _'sweeter than vanilla you're delicious'_ described me perfectly right about now.

'Ready to go?' I held up my Hello Kitty messenger bag; which contained a notebook, sketchpad, laptop , blackberry, iPod, hoodie and camera. What ever would happen, I was prepared.

He opened the door, when I face palmed myself.

'I forgot my glasses!' I ran back to the room I slept in, and grabbed the Domo case off the night stand.

'You wear glasses?'

'Not all the time. Mostly for driving though.'

'I see. No pun intended.'

I cracked a grin as I put them on my face. They're what most people would call 'hipster' glasses; and honestly, I am pretty hipster; in my own ways ...

'You look pretty cute with your glasses on. All the boys must be falling ass over tea kettle for you.'

'...' I just turned away, and stared out the window. It's not like I was keeping anything from him... It was just awkward for me.

Half an hour later, we pulled up to the Washington Navy Yard.

'You work for the navy?'

'NCIS to be precise.'

'Super cool. People must be super jelly.'

'Jelly?'

'Jealous.'

He laughed. It was filled with warmth; it was nice.

'Hey, DiNozzo! Who's the chick?' a burley man shouted.

'This is Natalia, she'll kick your ass if you call her a chick again!'

'Whatever.'

We kept driving; until we pulled up to NCIS. This was really exciting.

He pulled into a parking spot, then turned off the car, un-buckled his seat belt and popped the trunk in one smooth motion.

'Whoa.' I said.

'It's typical.' he said with a smile.

He got out, grabbed my bag, and opened my door.

'Thanks' I said with a grin.

He handed me my bag, and closed my door behind me.

'C'mon, this way.' he pointed towards the security checkpoint.

'Mornin' Tony. Who's the girl?' an older man said politely

'Morning, Rob. This is Natalia; my daughter.'

'Never mentioned you had a kid DiNozzo.'

'Just found out.'

'mmhmmm... Miss, can I see some ID?'

I handed him my school ID. I hated the picture, but it was better than nothing.

'Looks like you're all clear Miss Saint.' he handed me a small plastic badge. 'Keep that visible at all times, or you will be asked to leave. Not that you'll need to.' he said with a smile.

Dad and I got into an elevator. He pushed the down button.

'Where I'm going is underground?'

'Sure is! Abby loves it like that.'

'Awesome sauce.'

He just laughed. The doors slid open, and the sugar-sweet piano chords for _'Kill My Boyfriend'_ started blaring out at us.

'Natalia Kills. Nice.'

We walked into a brightly lit room, and I saw a petite girl, decked out in full goth attire standing at a computer.

'Hey, Abby!'

The girl turned around and paused the music.

'Hi, Tony!' she said excitedly. She ran over and hugged him.

'I'm so excited to meet her! Where is she?'

'Right behind me!'

She got off him, and looked around. When she spotted me, I got probably one of the biggest hugs ever.

'Hi! I'm Abby!'

I giggled.

'I'm Natalia. You usually hug people the first time you meet them?'

'Oh! No! But you're Tony's daughter, and Tony loves my hugs!

I just laughed.

'Abby, you're crushing my pancreas.' I joked.

'Ohmygoshimsosorry!'

I just laughed.

'Abby, I'm joking'

She giggled, gosh she's adorable.

'Well, I have to get upstairs, Gibbs may or may not shoot me... And no teaching my daughter how to hack computers!'

We both laughed.

'I promise! Bye Tony!'

'Bye dad!'

He waved, and hopped into the elevator.

Abby hit the button to restart the music. Natalia Kills again; but it was _'Wonderland'_ this time.

I smiled and pulled out my laptop, so I could skype with the rest of the band.

A little while later, I was greeted by;

**'NATALIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!'** Tiana, our drummer screamed.

'Tiana, _calm down_. I'm in DC. Tell Martin to stop worrying. I'm fine' by Martin, I was referring to _Cherry Cherry Boom Boom_, our boss.

'Martin is freaking out. He's gonna kill you when you get back.'

'If he kills me, how will I perform?' I replied sarcastically.

She just glared at me.

'Dude, seriously. Braydon was freaking his little ass off. He **NEVER** does that. We though you went AWOL on us.'

'Psh, hardly. Tell Breeanna to keep mixing for the next track. I'll be home soon enough.'

'Thalia is freaking out. You really think it was smart to leave your **GIRLFRIEND** behind?'

'... Shit. I have to go.'

'NATALIA CHLOE ISA-'

I cut her off.

'Jesus.' I exasperated.

'What's up?' Abby asked

'Drama. My friends are freaking out that I just got up and left, and Martin, our boss, is apparently threatening to kill me when I get back... Ah, the life of being in Cherry tree rec...'

'Cherry tr- OHMYGOSH! YOUR NATALIA SAINT FROM-'

'SHH! Even my DAD doesn't know yet!'

'WHYY? THIS IS SO COOL!'

I face palmed myself. There was no calming this chick down.

'Abby, I came to find my dad. Not be swarmed by paparazzi. If they found out about this, nothing would ever be the same.'

'Got it. But still!' she eagerly exclaimed.

'Oy vey.' I muttered under my breath.

Abby went back to her work, and I took out my sketchpad.

Whenever I get anxious, I draw. I drew a super detailed drawing of my BGF (Best guy friend) and mentor Frankmusik, one of my many best friends, Kelli and one of my girlfriend. Suddenly, I missed them all like hell.

A tear leaked from my eye. And another. And another.

Abby must have heard me over the music, because she whipped around and saw me crying.

'Natalia! What's wrong?'

I wiped away the tears.

'n-n-nothing.'

'Natalia.'

'I miss my friends, okay?'

'Ohh...' she came up and hugged me. 'You'll be okay. I didn't move around much, but did anyone tell you I'm adopted?'

I shook my head.

'See? We've gone through similar things. Although...'

'What?'

'Never mind, not important.'

'Mmkay.'

I plugged in again; got out my laptop to check my email.

There were about a dozen or so. 4 from Martin, 3 from the band, 3 from various peoples and two from my girlfriend. Shit shit shit shit shit.

I checked the ones from Martin first.

* * *

><p>From: Martin Subject: Where the hell are you?<p>

Natalia,

Where are you girl? This is getting bad, Thal's is getting antsy and isn't leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>Martin<p>

From: Martin Subject: Really Nat

Natalia,

This is getting out of hand, WHERE ARE YOU?

* * *

><p>Martin<p>

From: Martin Subject: Nataliaaaa

If you don't reply to my next email, I'm gonna call the cops

* * *

><p>Martin<p>

From: Martin Subject: okay. Last one.

Nat,

You have two days. CALL. US.

Martin

* * *

><p>I pulled out my phone<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Natalia,' Abby stated.

'Yeah?'

'You getting hungry?' she asked.

My stomach was feeling a little rumbly. I nodded.

'Great. There's this amazing little restaurant on base. Want to go there for lunch?'

'Sure!'

'Great! I'm gonna finish running this sample, and then we'll go?'

I nodded.

She went back to her work. I put my phone away, and hit reply to the email instead.

* * *

><p>To: Martin<p>

Subject: I'm fine

Martin,

I'm 100% fine. I'll call you in a little bit.

Natalia

* * *

><p>'Ready to go?'<p>

I nodded

about half an hour later, we were back in her lab with a bunch of take-out boxes.

'This is my favorite video on here!' Abby was showing me a You Tube video of Nigahiga.

'Hey! It's the 'Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball'!' I laughed.

'It's not just a ball;'

'It's a big bouncing inflatable GREEN ball!' I laughed.

I heard my email ding.

'excuse et moi'

* * *

><p>From: Martin<p>

Subject: no subject

Natalia,  
>THANK GOD YOU'RE OK. BUT HOW DO I KNOW IT'S REALLY YOU?<br>Call me,  
>Martin<p>

* * *

><p>'Abby, could you turn down the music? I have to make a phone call.'<p>

'Yeah! No problemõ.'

The volume shot straight down, and my ears started ringing.

'Thank you.'

I dialed the familiar number.

Martin answered on the second ring.

'Natalia! There you are! Where the hell are you?'

'I'm in DC. Don't fret. I'm perfectly fine.'

'Natalia, what am I going to tell Thalia?'

'Nothing. I'm emailing then calling her later.'

'She's really stressed. Last time someone left unexpectedly for her; they died.'

'Just tell her I'm fine.'

I heard him exasperate.

'Martin, I have to go.'

'Natalia Ch-'

I cut him off.

* * *

><p>From: Thalia 3<p>

Subject: Where are you baby girl?

Where are you?

* * *

><p>From: Thalia 3 Subject: :0<p>

Nat?

* * *

><p>From: Thalia 3<p>

Subject: /3

Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you in trouble?

* * *

><p>From: LifeLine<p>

Subject: WTF ARE YOU?

BITCH, WHERE ARE YOU?

* * *

><p>I laughed. My nickname in the band is 'Bitch'. Breeanna is 'Slut', Braydon is 'Ass Wipe' and Tiana is 'Idiot'.<p>

* * *

><p>From: LifeLine<p>

Subject: Where are you bitch?

Read the subject line and Martin's emails.

* * *

><p>From: LifeLine<p>

Subject: Bitchhh

You're being one.

* * *

><p>From:<p>

Subject: buisness opportunity

Natalia Saint,

The Nerve Centre DC would like to propose the idea of us sponsoring you (LifeLine) if you and your band play two or three concerts.

Best regards,  
>Nathaniel St. James<p>

* * *

><p>From: blocked<br>subject: no subject

Yo yo dawg!

Wanna see somethin amazin? Call my number.

I deleted that one.

* * *

><p>From: blocked<br>subject: ...

Yo yo yo!

Wanna see me lataaa?

* * *

><p>I deleted that one too. Seriously, some people are creeps.<p>

I re-opened the one about the venue in DC. I took a look at where it was on a map. It was about two or three blocks from Dad's apartment.

I went to their website. It was a up scale karaoke bar and nightclub that has a sky diving simulator. Fucking. Awesome.

I picked up my blackberry again.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys all had a great Christmas/Hanukkah! Here's my new update!**

**Xx ~ Nat 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After a tedious call to my band, which consisted of many 'are you okay's and 'where are you?'s; we decided to take them up on their offer.

We conferenced them in to our already quite large conference call; and set up a date we would perform.

Two weeks from today, they would be in DC with Thaila riding shotgun.

I couldn't wait.

'Whatcha doin'?' Abby asked me a little while later.

'Booking a couple gigs... Should be fun' I smiled.

'WHEREANDWHEN?' she screamed at me

'Two weeks at The Nerve Center.'

'I am SO coming!'

'Glad to hear it.' she turned back to her work. I yawned. I was still kinda tired. I stuffed my hoodie back into my bag and used it as a pillow, and fell asleep.

How long I slept for, I didn't know. I woke up with my hoodie around my shoulders, and my head on a stuffed hippo.

'Wha-?'

'Hey! You're awake!'

I looked around. It was dark outside.

'How long was I out for?'

'Four hours. After I saw you were asleep, I dragged out Bert. Makes a better pillow than your messenger bag, huh?'

I nodded.

'Give him a hug.'

'What?'

'Bert. Give him a hug' she said with a huge grin

I did. The little thing FARTED. I laughed so hard.

I heard a ding.

'Whadda got, Abbs?' a tall, silver haired man said to Abby. 'Who's your friend?' he asked when he saw me.

'This is Natalia. She's-'

She stopped when I gave her a look.

'She's visiting, I guess...'

She looked at me.

'Natalia, this is Gibbs.'

The older man held out his hand.

'Special Agent Gibbs. Nice to meet you Natalia.'

'You too, sir.'

'Don't call me "sir"'

'As you wish, ma'am!' I laughed.

He laughed.

'She's like Tony. Has she met him yet?'

Both our faces went stone hard.

'What?'

'Natalia... She's-'

'Tony DiNozzo is my dad.' I blurted out.

'What?' He sounded a little annoyed. 'Tony's your father?'

I nodded.

He let out a few cuss words.

'Special Agent Gibbs?'

He looked at me with genuine skepticism.

'How can I tell you're really DiNozzo's kid?'

'DNA testing? It's how I found him.'

'Are you sure?'

'God damn it, you stubborn bastard. Look at my damn eyes! They're the same fucking shade of emerald of Tony's!'

Abby gasped.

'Can you not take my word for it? Or a Doctors? Because if you CAN'T believe he has a daughter, go ahead. It just proves to me that you're an ass.'

The old man laughed.

'You've got his attitude, kid. And stubborn as hell. She's a DiNozzo for sure.'

He came up and hit the back of my head.

'Welcome to the family.'


	7. Chapter 6

**Double update for my lovelies tonight! **

**Xx ~ Nat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Gibbs left Abby a Caf-POW!, my favorite kind of caffeine. I was a little jealous.

My dad came a little while later.

'Hey, Nat. Ready to go?'

'Not reallyyyy... I'm having fuuunnn!'

He chuckled

'Well, you ARE coming back tomorrow...'

'Yay! Bye Abby!'

'Bye, Natalia!'

I picked up my bag, and my laptop came flying out.

It looked un-damaged, but when I tried to start it, the screen stayed dark.

'SHITSHITSHIT! DAMNIT! AREYOURFUCKINGKIDDINGME?'

Dad put a hand on my shoulder.

'Looks like we need to see McGee...'

I picked up my seemingly okay laptop, and cradled it.

'C'mon, lets go to the Elf-lord.'

A quick elevator ride later, we were standing in the bull-pen, in front of a cute, but extremely nerdy looking guy.

'McGoo!'

He looked up.

'Tony stop calling me-'

He noticed me.

'Who's your friend?'

'This is Natalia, my daughter.'

'Tony, you never said anything about having a daughter.'

'Grow up, McGee. It's like with EJ, half the navy knows by now.'

He held out his hand.

'Special Agent Tim McGee.'

'... You look like Thom E. Gemcity, the author.'

'That's because I am.'

'GTFO.'

He just nodded.

'And you're Natalia Chloe Isabella Saint, lead singer for LifeLine. What can I do for ya?'

I held up my computer.

'Can you fix it?'

'Well, let me take a look.'

While he looked it over, dad whispered

'You're a singer? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't need paparazzi following me everywhere I go.'

'How many people know?'

'Almost everyone. Gibbs doesn't, and I don't think Ziva knows.'

'You met Gibbs?'

I nodded.

'Natalia?'

I snapped my attention up.

McGee had gotten my computer up and running.

'OHMYGOSHTHANKYOUSOMUCHTIM!'

'My pleasure.'

I gave him a hug.

'No hug necessary, but thank you.'

'oh, sorry.'

'It's okay. I've been around Abby long enough to expect it'

'Natalia, ready to go?'

'Yeah. Thanks again, Tim!'

While we were in the elevator; dad hit the switch that turns the elevator off.

'What the-?'

'Natalia. What else have you NOT told me?'

'Dad, I SWEAR I was going to-'

'Natalia. Answer the question.'

'You want to know what I haven't told you? FINE! I'M A CHILD STAR! I'VE BEEN FAMOUS SINCE I WAS 13!'

I was getting really mad.

'ALL YOU WOULD HAVE TO DO IS GOOGLE MY NAME! THERE ARE ALSO SOOOO MANY PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT WOULD WANT TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND SO THAT THEY COULD BE WITH ME!'

'**GIRLFRIEND**?'

**'YEAH! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!'**

'That means-'

He stopped dead in mid sentence and I felt my eyes sting with tears.

'I'M BI-SEXUAL! IS THAT A PROBLEM?' I felt the tears fall from my eyes, and then down my face.

'Natalia...'

He pulled me into a hug.

'I don't care about that. Just PLEASE don't not tell me these things.'

'When would I have brought these things up?' I whispered quietly into his chest.

'I-I-I don't know.'

I kept quietly sobbing into his chest, and he kept me in a warm embrace.

His hug enveloped me in warmth, like a warm summer afternoon. I felt safe. The only other time I felt like this was when I was with Thalia.

I pulled away, and wiped my eyes. I noticed my mascara had run, like rivers of black sludge. Great.

Dad noticed the stains on his shirt.

'Ah, well...'

'I'm sorry.' I whispered.

'It's alright.'

He pulled me into a side hug. I rested my head on his shoulder as best as I could; because of the three inch height difference.

We walked out, and I handed my badge back to security.

'You alright, miss?' The guard asked.

I nodded.

'I'm fine.'

'Have a good evening.'

'You too.'

Dad and I walked out. I shivered a little. Man, it was getting cold.

Halfway home in a warm car, one of our cover songs came on, and my voice came to life out of the speakers.

_All you want from me Are three little words  
><em>_But you just get me laughing, quite absurd  
>I know I'm with you now, But this all might end So save all the "I love you"s And let's not pretend...<em>

'Wow. Who is this?' Dad said as he turned up the volume.

I went one, two, three shades of scarlet.

'It's me.'

'Wow. You have a great voice.'

The DJ on the other end cut off the last 5 seconds.

'Hey, you're listening to_ 94.6, The Beat Washington_. That was Lifeline with '_Three Little Words'_ originally done by Frankmusik, on the nightly _'Adrenaline Rush_'. Rumor has it, Natalia Saint; America's sweet heart has gone MIA... Natalia, if you can hear this, we love you. Give us a call, and let us know you're okay. My name is Vincent St. Clair, and you're listening to _'The Adrenaline Rush'_ on _94.6, The beat Washington_.'

Dad turned to look at me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Whoops.' was all I could manage to say.

Dad just sighed.

'MIA?'

'I can explain...'

'Explain away.'

I told him the whole story... Again.

'So...'

'I went "MIA" to find you.'

'If I could, I would hug you.'

I smiled

'Thanks for understanding, dad.'

The next two weeks flew by super fast. I became friends with Abby, Tim, Gibbs and Ziva. I had met Dr. Mallard, Jimmy Palmer and Director Vance; and I got to meet his family as well. Everyone at the agency is super friendly.

A three nights before the concerts, Abby told me she bought everyone tickets to come see us.

I was a little shocked, but really happy. I couldn't wait to surprise everyone who didn't know about my talents; in other wards, Gibbs, Ziva, Dr. Mallard and Jimmy.

A two days before the first show; I waited at the DC International Airport for the rest of my band.

I was there for about 10 minuets when the passengers from their flight started exiting. I looked for Breeanna's distinctive purple hair.

I spotted her; and then everyone else.

'BREEANNA! BRAYDON! TIANA! MARTIN! THALIA! OVER HERE!' I screamed at them.

I saw as five figures darted towards me. I had the biggest smile on my face as everyone came up and hugged me.

Everyone tried to talk to me at once, but I didn't care.

Everyone broke away from the hug, and I ran up to Thalia, who dropped her bags, and I hugged her to me tightly.

She pulled away, and kissed me.

'I'm so glad you're alright.'

She was crying.

'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you where I was going.'

'It's okay.' She whispered.

I pulled away, and I turned to everyone else.

'Hotel is booked for 5 nights. We have one practice tomorrow, two shows, and a couple nights to derp around.'

'Natalia, where are you going to go after this?'

I felt as if I had run into a brick wall. I really hadn't thought this through.

I slapped a hand to my forehead and pulled a dumb face. Damn, I was stupid...

'Natalia, are you staying?'

'What?'

'Are you staying. Here. In DC?'

'Maybe.'

They just looked at me. I just stared at the floor.

'Natalia. This isn't like you. What is going on. You normally wouldn't just get up and go. What is keeping you here?' Martin asked.

I looked up.

'I found my dad.'


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'WHAT?' they all said in unison.

'I found out a while ago. I wanted... To close the gap.'

I felt my eyes sting with tears.

Familiar arms enveloped me. I cried.

'Natalia, why didn't you tell us?'

'Because I didn't need you guys telling me I don't need him in my life.'

'Why would we do that?'

'I was scared. I didn't know what would happen. Please don't judge me.'

'Is he nice?'

*sniff* 'yeah.'

'Will he take care of you?'

I nodded again. Martin was like a mother hen...

'I think we can let him live'

I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed.

'C'mon, lets get going.'

Ten minuets later at the hotel, everyone had settled in. Except Thalia.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'What's wrong?'

'...' She just stared at the ground.

'Muffiinn...'

I hugged her.

'Can I stay with you?'

'I can ask, but I'm pretty sure the answer will be yes.'

I called my dad.

'Hey, Sweetie!'

'Hey, dad. Um, can Thalia stay with us instead for tonight?'

'Sure. Sure.'

'Thanks dad. You're the bestest!'

Before I hung up, I heard him yell:

'Hear THAT, Ziva? I'm the bestest!'

We laughed. I doubt he was gonna let her live that one down...

Thalia grabbed her bag. I talked to Martin, who was sharing a room with Braydon.

'Yeah, that's fine. Do what ever.'

'Gee, for a guy who was pretty uptight about who my father is, you're pretty lax about it.'

'I'm tired. Go, go jump off the bridge of what ever and some sorts...'

'Ha-ha, bye Martin.'

I hailed us a cab. Thirty minuets later, we were standing on the threshold.

'Daaad! We're hoome!'

'In here!'

I followed the voice to the living room, where he and Ziva were getting ready to watch a movie.

'Hey, you're home! Where's your girlfriend?'

Thalia came up behind me.

'Hi. I'm Thalia.'

Dad held his hand out.

'I'm Tony, and this is MY girlfriend, Ziva.'

She punched his arm.

'I thought we weren't telling anyone?'

'It's my daughter?'

'She's still a person.'

He face palmed himself. I giggled. Boy, Ziva's stubborn...

'I won't tell a soul. Not even Abby... But yes... She does have a soul...' I said with a smile.

'Good.' she replied with a smile. 'Hi, I'm Ziva.' she said to Thalia.

'Thalia. Nice to meet you.'

'So... What movie are we watching tonight?' Dad asked with a smile.

'Despicable me!' I shouted with glee.

'What?'

**'IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIEE!'** I said excitedly in my most cutesy-est voice.

'Oh THAT movie!'

'Of course da-'

'Zip it, Happy Meal!' Ziva shouted at me, ala Vector.

We all burst into laughter.

'Can I put my stuff away first?' Thalia asked.

'Of course, of course; we'll set up in here.'

'Thanks Mr. DiNozzo.'

I ushered her to my room. Since I temporarily moved in, there were a couple of posters on the walls, as well as some pictures and some wall decals. Dad never really minded, he just wanted me to be more comfortable in my surroundings.

Thalia dropped her bag by the dresser, and sat down on my bed, which had about a million random things on it. How I sleep there, baffles me... She motioned for me to sit next to her. When I did, she rested her head on my shoulder. I pulled her close, not wanting to let go.

'People are accusing me of kidnapping you.'

'They are?'

'Yeah. Your mom told me to give you up, because everyone knew I had you locked away or something. That woman is just trying to live off your fame, Nat.'

'I know.' My mother had been keeping all my earnings under "lock-and-key", which meant all of MY money was her's until I turned 18.

'It's not fair.'

'Life isn't fair, Thalia. C'mon, they'll wonder where we went.'

I pulled her up, and we went and faced reality.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi all! I just wanted to say, I won't be updating as frequently as I would like, because school just got back in session (BOO!) and I REALLY need to focus on my studies (I nearly bombed math and french last semester :P ) and I hope you guys understand!**

**Xoxo ~ Nat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Instead of going to NCIS, the next day, we went to the Nerve Center to check it out.

'Natalia Saint?'

I whipped around. A cute guy, not much older than me by the looks of it, was standing there.

'Nathaniel St. James, pleased to meet you.'

'Et toi.' I replied in French.

'Ah, comment ça va?' How are you?

'Bien, merci.' Good, thank you.

'Where is the set up and everything?'

'Ah, let me take you all on the tour.' He held out his arm, but I declined, so Breeanna took it instead.

'The Nerve Center was founded three years ago, by my older brother, Cole St. James; in search for a young adult clubbing experience with a major adrenaline rush; instead of normal drunkenness, you get with most clubs.'

He pointed to a huge, see-through chamber in the middle of the club.

'We started with indoor skydiving, and we're getting a zip line added in next summer. Can I interest you ladies and gents in a go?'

I nodded eagerly. I loved indoor skydiving. My step-dad, Lucas took me for my 12th birthday.

'Lets get you suited up!'

Ten minuets later, I was standing in the center of the wind tunnel. The fans roared to life, and different coloured lights lit up the interior.

I took a jump, and spread out my arms, and let the wind take me up.

I started showing off the sole fact, that I had done this before. I took a dive, and pulled up right before I hit the bottom.

I went to the top again, and hit the sides, to freak everyone out.

I came close to the bottom, and got ready to land, when I heard the fans start to die.

I hit the bottom with a "Ka-THUNK"

There was a small round of applause, and I got un-suited.

'I don't think I want to go any more...' Braydon commented.

Everyone laughed. No one else wanted to go.

We continued on with the tour.

'The set up of the club is fairly unique, three levels high; built around the simulator, with the stage and DJ booth on the north-east side.'

'Coolio.'

'Here, is the stage. We've got instruments and mics set up, want to give it a shot?'

'Sure. Bree, got your laptop?'

'Always.'

We scampered up on stage, and did a quick test of the equipment.

'Test. Test. I think we're good.'

'Laptop and tables working!'

'Everyone good?'

I looked as everyone nodded.

'PUMPED UP KICKS! A ONE TWO THREE FOUR!'

Braydon's hands started their magic on the bass, Tiana kept a steady beat, Breeanna worked on percussion and other sounds on her laptop and of course, I jumped in with the vocals.

_Robert's got a quick hand._  
><em>He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.<em>  
><em>He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid.<em>  
><em>Yeah he found a six shooter gun.<em>  
><em>In his dads closet hidden in a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.<em>  
><em>But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.<em>

I shot my signature 'Whatchu looking' at?' eyes into the non-exsitanat crowd.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

I looked up and smiled as I sung ending chorus.

Martin was standing; with pride beaming from his eyes.

'I think this'll work!' I said enthusiasticaly.

'Me too!' Martin shouted back.

We all laughed.

I helped Breeanna jump off the stage, so she wouldn't smash her laptop.

I thanked Nathaniel, and we went to the closest Denny's to work on the setlist.

Twenty minuets, waiting for our Grand Slam's;

'I think we should close with 'Lights', try and do the whole sha-bang, ya know?'

'Nat, I realize you love that song, but I'm not sure that you'll get to be hooked up to wires and hoisted up to fly around.'

I pouted.

'No harm in trying.'

Martin face-himself.

'We'll see.'

We had decided on a ten song set list. So far, we were doing ALL covers. 'Struck by Lightning', 'In Step', 'Kill my Boyfriend', 'Pumped Up Kicks', 'No I.D.' (Braydon's singing Vince's parts), 'Back it up', '3 Little Words', and of course, 'Lights'.

_You show the lights that stop me_  
><em>Turn to stone you shine them when im alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that i'll be strong and dreaming when they're gone<em>  
><em>Cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home<em>  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me<em>  
><em>Turn to stone you shine them when im alone<em>

Tiana laughed.

'Do you EVER stop?'

'...' I pretended to rack my brain. 'Nope!'

They all laughed.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! Just a quick note, this is were the drama DEFIANTLY starts! Can't wait to hear your guy's feed-back!**

**Xoxo ~ Nat 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

When I got home, dad was there, with the phone attached to his ear.

'I don't care. You took advantage, so she's-'

He paused.

'Listen, Isabella. I realise you-'

He smacked his fore head.

_'GOD DAMN IT! SHE ISN'T COMMING BACK! SHE'S MADE IT CLEAR SHE DOESN'T WANT TO!'_

He was talking to my mom.

'Dad, let me talk to her.'

I took the phone.

'Listen here, you bitch. I'm not comming back. I'm perfectly happy here, and that is something I have never been with you. I'm going to come back to get the rest of my things; and thats it. I'm going to get your name erased from all my bank records, and you are **NOT** living off my fame any more. You understand?'

'Natalia Chloe Isabella Saint. You, will not live there.'

'Watch me. Dad'll get full custody of me.'

I hung up.

'That was really ballsy.'

'Thanks, dad.'

'You really want to live here permanently?'

I nodded.

'It's amazing here; why would I leave?'

He hugged me.

'I'm glad. Everyone here is extatic about you. No one wants you to leave.'

I felt a tear shed.

'Great. Now I'm crying.'

'It's alright.'

'But, dad. I am going back; to collect what is RIGHTFULLY mine.'

'The last of your stuff?'

'Yep.'

He pulled away to look at me.

'You. Are the bravest toung lady I kn-'

He was interrupted by the phone ringing.

'Just a sec.'

He rushed over to grab it.

'DiNozzo residence' he said really goofily with a flourish

He acted like he had been hit with a caddle prod.

'Right away, boss. I'll be there in 15 minuets.'

He hung up, and looked at me.

'That was Gibbs... We've got a case...'

I nodded.

'Go. Solving it is more important right now.'

I watched him go, and went to bed early. I tossed and turned, and dreamt about My Little Pony, of all things...

I woke up with a start, to the phone screaming.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was dad.

'Mff... Hello?' 'Nat! I didn't wake you, did I?' 'Kinda...' 'Sorry..' 'S'okay... Whats up?' 'I'm not sure we'll be able to make it tonight... We have a possible serial killer on the loose, and we need to catch this guy...' 'I... I... I understand...' I said sadly.

'I'm really sorry, Nat. Criminals don't take a break; and unfortunately, we can't either.'

I choked back a couple of tears.

'I know.' 'Have a good day, sweetie.'

I hung up; and to mask the sounds of my tears, I went and hopped in the shower.

As the hot water hit my back, I felt the tears drain from my eyes. God, what was wrong with me?

When I was all cried out, I hopped out and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I grabbed my damp hair into a braid and pulled on my Ugg knock-offs. I was just about to grab something to eat, when my cell phone rang.

I raced to pick it up, but I missed it.

It was from my mom.

I ignored my phone telling me I had a missed call, and a new message.

I grabbed my now burnt toast, and smothered it with cream cheese.

After putting on my glasses and grabbing a jacket, I grabbed my breakfast and locked the door behind me.

When I hit the lobby, the kindly old man who had let me in almost a month ago was there getting his mail.

'Hello.' 'Ah, Ms. Saint! Good to see you.' 'You too Mister... I'm sorry, I never got your name!' I went a pale shade of pink.

'It's quite alright. Mister James Potter.' 'Like In 'Harry Potter'!'

The old man chuckled.

'Yes, like 'Harry Potter'. Took me 15 years to figure out why so many young girls sent me fan letters.'

I giggled.

'I don't mean to be rude, sir. But I have to get going.' 'Thats quite alright. Tell your father I said hi!' 'I will! Bye!'

I waved and exited into the late fall chill. Jesus, it was cold.

* * *

><p>Twenty minuets later, I was stripping off my jacket as I walked into The Nerve Center. Martin, Braydon, Breeanna and Tiana were already there; Thalia was still at the hotel, probably asleep.<p>

'Hey, Nat! Grab something!' Braydon yelled at me.

I grabbed his bass and passed it up.

'What else?' 'Anything!'

With my huge freaking sense of humor, I attempted to pick up Martin.

'Something that ISN'T our boss!' 'Well no shit, Shirlock.'

I promptly hugged Martin and grabbed Breeanna's turn-tables.

* * *

><p>After lugging them up, I ran back for my mic.<p>

I grabbed my black and hot pink case, and carried it gingerly to the stage. I opened it, to reveal my royal purple mic and glitter covered stand, as well as my silver head mic. I held my mic.

'I missed this...'

Braydon grabbed the cords while I set up the stand and transmitter for my head mic.

'Nat! Gimme a hand with the bass?' Tiana screamed at me.

I jumped off the stage and screamed in pain as I heard my ankle snap.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was crying so hard. I couldn't feel anything below my ankle, and the bone was sticking out. It hurt so badly; it felt as if it were on fire.

'SOMEONE CALL THE PARAMEDICS!' I heard Martin scream distantly; right before I blacked out.

Everything after this was really sketchy.

Everyone had told me slightly different versions of what had happened. But in the end, only a few things were clear, I had gotten surgery to get the bone back into place, and it was likely I would still be able to walk, but unlikely I would dance around as energetic as I usually do anymore.

I awoke, completely unaware of what had happened.

I saw Tiana's face, and she looked and saw I was awake.

'MARTIN! SHE'S AWAKE!' she looked at me. 'Nat! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!'

Martin ran in.

'Nat!'

I fully came to my senses and asked in a voice that was rusty sounding:

'What year is it?' '2011. Don't worry, it isn't over yet.' 'What the fuck happened?' 'You snapped your ankle, and you had to get pins put in... And they say it's not a good idea to perform for a few months; and walking is out of the question for amost a YEAR...' 'Shit. What caused it?' 'Well... Jumping off the stage wasn't a good start...' 'Ti...' 'Sorry... They say you landed wrong, and that forced the bones apart... And now you will probably be forced into a wheel chair for, well, a year.' 'How the fuck am I supposed to preform?' 'Well... I don't know... Grab the acoustic and sing?' Martin suggested. 'I hate that thing...'

My mom got me an acoustic guitar when I was 6; It was such shitty quality, it sounded like a dying cat (and I've heard a few of thoses...) But... I wrote our first hit on it.

'If you pull out the acoustic, I'll buy you a new one...' Martin offered.

'Maybe... I'm still really tired.' I yawned.

A tall, cute guy in a lab coat walked in.

'Hi, Natalia? I'm Doctor Brad Pitt. Yes, thats my name, and, no we're not related.' 'Wish you were, love to meet Angilina Jolie.'

He laughed.

'Nice humour; reminds me of a guy I treated YEARS back. Now, how are you doing?' 'I feel as if I've been steam rolled by an elephant...''That's normal... Any fatigue? Drowsyness? Nausea?' 'Tired as fuck.' 'Nice language.' 'I get it from my mom.' 'The fatigue is normal from the anesthesia, it should wear off in a day or so...' 'Great.'

I sank back into my pillows, and closed my eyes.

'Not to sound rude or anything, but can you guys GTFO? I wanna sleep.'

'Of course'  
>'Yeah'<br>'Sure'

'Ms. Saint, if you need anything, page the. Nurses station.' 'Mff.'

And then I blacked out again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I'm guessing it was a few days later when I woke up again. I looked around the room and took in my surroundings.

There was a side table, more medical equiptment, a TV, some chairs and a small bathroom.

In a corner sat a wheel chair.

I heard the door open, and I saw a female figure step in.

'Abby?' I asked.

I watched in horror as my **MOTHER** turned around and smiled at me.

'YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' 'I came to see you.' 'Get out.' 'Is that anyway to treat your mother?' 'Get out of here; and get out of my life you free loader.' 'Natalia Chloe-'

I hit the button that signaled to the nurses station.

Less than 30 seconds later, a tall nurse appeared over the threshold.

'Heyy, Ms. Saint. Everything okay?'

I shook my head.

'Can you please remove her?'

I pointed to my mom.

'I don't want her anywhere near me.' 'You heard the young lady! Move it!'

My mom shot me a look of daggers.

I sarcastically waved.

About 5 minuets later, the nurse came back.

'Nat- I can call you Nat, right?'

I nodded

'Nat, is there anyone you want to stay with you?''My dad or Abby.' 'I'll try calling them.'

She left.

I sighed and flicked on the TV.

An old episode of 'Bones' was on.

I snuggled back into my covers, and adjusted my bed.

Half an hour later, I was half yelling at Brennan who the freaking killer was. It was so obvious!

I thought I had disturbed someone when my door opened; but I hadn't.

Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ziva, my dad, Dr. Mallard and Jimmy and his wife, Breena all walked in.

Abby ran over and hugged me.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!'

I hugged her back.

'It's not your fault, Abbs.' 'I know, it's just...'

She held up a boquet of black roses.

'I brought you some of these.' 'Are they-?' 'Nope, they're quite alive!' 'Cool!... I don't have a vase to put them in...' 'Thats why I got McGee to bring this one!'

Tim smiled as he held up a bright purple vase; and set it down on the small table. Abby grabbed the flowers gingerly.

Gibbs came over and gave me a hug.

'You ever need anything, DiNozzo, I'm only a phone call away.' 'Thank you, Gibbs.'

Ziva stood near the back, and dad came up and hugged me.

'Sweet heart, I was so worried.'

I felt a tear on my shoulder; I felt so guilty.

Ziva stepped forward, and cleared her throat.

'Nat... What happened?'

I told them the entire story. From the set up, to what everyone else told me.

'Nat...'

Ziva looked at me with her mysterious dark brown eyes with a look that said 'What have you done?'

Then, I told them about my mom.

Gibbs spoke up 'We'll set up protection detail, at least one agent with her at all times.'

I cracked half a smile.

'Thanks, Gibbs.' 'I'll take the first watch; she'll need someone she's close to.' Dad piped up. 'Right, dad.' 'I volunteer for the next shift.' 'I'll go after Ziva.' McGee offered. 'And I'll take the last shift.' Gibbs spoke with authority.

'Ms. Saint, would you mind if I took a look?' 'Of course, Duckie.'

I peeled back part of the covers, to show an air-cast.

'Not much to see.' 'I'll ask the doctor to see your X-rays. Are you feeling any unusual side-effects?' 'Duckie, I'm fine.'

At that exsact moment, Dr. Pitt walked in.

'Woah, quite the party! Nat, where'd you go?' 'I'm not here. I... Died.' 'Uh oh... Thats not good!'

I laughed.

'How are you feeling?' 'Better, since everyone else is here.' 'cool, cool- DiNozzo?' 'Hey, Brad.' 'How do you know-' 'Daughter.' 'Get out' 'Nope. Protection detail.' 'Dad, please don't "visit"?' I smiled at Dr. Brad.

'Something wrong, Doctor?' 'Not really; unless your mother calling every hour is wrong.' 'Kinda is...' 'I just wanted to check on you; you've been asleep for two days!' 'Woah... Lazy teen or what?' I said with a big, dumb-ass smile on my face.

'Well, you should be able to leave in a day or so, your recovery should take up to a year, including 9 months of physio-therapy and 6 in a wheel chair.' 'Ugh...' 'It was quite a fall you took' 'Don't remind me.' 'Do you need anything else?' 'Food, please!'

He laughed.

'What kind of food?' 'The yummy kind!' 'Alright then, I will find you some yummy food!'

He left, and Jimmy piped up:

'Natalia... How is this going to affect your preforming?' 'I'm pulling out the old acoustic... no dancing and jumping around for me for a while...' I made a face.

'When will you be preforming next?' Breena asked.

'ASAP.'

I felt a little dizzy, and wouldn't you know it, I fainted.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I awoke to Dr. Brad shining a light in my eyes.

'Natalia. Natalia, can you hear me?'

I blinked.

'What the-?' 'She's regained consciousness!'

I looked around; everything was fuzzy.

I felt my stomach drop. I moved my head to one side and promptly threw up. Lucky for me (and anyone who may have been there) I didn't get anybody.

'Natalia, can you hear me?' 'What the hell-?'

'Natalia, you just fainted. Are you alright?' 'I'm fine, I think...' 'We'd better keep you here another night, just to make sure that you are 100% okay.'

I flopped back and groaned. Dr. Brad turned to dad.

'Tony, is there someone who can stay with her?' 'I'll stay.' Ziva said from behind him.

'Ziva, your-' 'Tony, I'm staying.' 'Thank you, Ziva.' I said.

She came over and stroked my hair.

'It's no problem.' 'I'll come back soon. I need to grab a few things for Nat.' he came over and kissed me on the cheek.

'Bye, dad.'

Ziva sat down and opened her back pack, and produced three copies of Seventeen magazine.

'You read Seventeen?' 'On occasion.' she smiled. 'But only for the fashion trends. I have a hard enough time keeping track on those kinds of things. I thought you might want something to read.'

I reached over and hugged her. She hugged me back.

'Thank you, Ziva' 'Your welcome.'

I sat back, and opened this month's issue; which had a glossy photo of my friend Natalia Kills on the front

After reading two and a half months worth of make-up tips and fashion trends, dad walked back in.

'Hey, pretty ladies.'

Ziva giggled. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

'Hi, dad.' 'I brought you something.' he produced a guitar case from almost out of nowhere.

'The acoustic? I thought it was still back in LA!' 'Actually, this one's mine.' 'You. Play guitar?'

He nodded.

'Well, at least, I used to.'

He opened the black case to reveal a glossy maple Gibson acoustic guitar.

'Woha. A Gibson.' 'Yup. Wanna play?'

I nodded. I adjusted myself, and gingerly took the guitar in my hands. Making sure my annoying pulse monitor wasn't interfering with the strings, I accepted the small pick.

I strummed once, leaned back my head, and decided on playing 'Limelight' by Rush.

A few strums later, and I was back.

_"Living on a lighted stage Approaches the unreal For those who think and feel In touch with some reality Beyond the gilded cage."_

Dad smiled, and wrapped an arm around Ziva.

_"Cast in this unlikely role, Ill-equipped to act, With insufficient tact, One must put up barriers To keep oneself intact."_

I bopped my head in time to the non existent drums, and Ziva's face was in sheer awe.

_"Living in the Limelight, The universal dream For those who wish to seem. Those who wish to be Must put aside the alienation, Get on with the fascination, The real relation, The underlying theme._

_Living in a fisheye lens, Caught in the camera eye. I have no heart to lie, I can't pretend a stranger Is a long-awaited friend." _

I was completely oblivious to the small group on people who had gathered around my open door.

_"All the world's indeed a stage, And we are merely players, Performers and portrayers, Each another's audience Outside the gilded cage._

_Living in the Limelight, The universal dream For those who wish to seem. Those who wish to be Must put aside the alienation, Get on with the fascination, The real relation, The underlying theme."_

I played a few bars instead of doing the solo, which was complicated to do on an acoustic (believe me, I've tried... It didn't end pretty...)

_"Living in the Limelight, The universal dream For those who wish to seem. Those who wish to be Must put aside the alienation, Get on with the fascination, The real relation, The underlying theme._

_The real relation, The underlying theme."_

I played a few extra chords before the closing bars. Dad and Ziva rose to their feet, and clapped; and the on lookers clapped and hollered. I giggled and bowed to my best ability. Pushing a stray lock of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes, I noticed my mother was one of the people standing in the doorway.

'Dad...'

He looked, but by the time he looked up, she was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I flopped back, and groaned. How was it that the one person I didn't want near me, always seemed to be the closest? Dad took his guitar back, and brushed my bangs out of my face, and kissed my forehead.

Two days later, I was allowed to leave.

Everyone showed up, but Thalia. I had a feeling why.

Martin handed me a small, folded note.

'Thalia asked me to give you this.'

I took it. I already knew what it was.

Nat,

This... Isn't working out anymore. I think we should break up.

T.

'Bitch.' I crumpled up the paper, and threw it away. Screw her.

Martin looked at me, and when I looked back, he understood.

Clad in pajama bottoms and a hoodie, dad wheeled me outside, and for the first time in a week, I filled my lungs with fresh air. It felt nice, like jumping in a big pool or a cold lake on a hot summer day.

I felt free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! Just FYI, this story is ALMOST finished! Yay! :) Can't wait to get the next part in this ongoing saga!**

**~Nat, Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Fast forward 9 months; I make an early recovery, I have my 15th birthday, and the Nerve Center is re-booked and sold out!

Standing backstage, I could hear the crowd chanting:

"Life line! Life line! Life line!"

Clad in white skinny jeans, a flow-y dark purple baby doll, purple hi-tops, and hooked up to a bunch of wires, I pulled everyone in as best as I could without hitting anyone with the massive fairy wings on my back; and we prayed.

Braydon started.

"Dear god and heavenly father, please bless us that we won't suck." "Please bless that you will keep us safe the entire time." Breeanna added. "And please bless Nat doesn't fall." everyone but I said at the same time. "Amen" I concluded.

We all put our hands in the middle "3, 2, 1, LIFELINE!" we screamed.

We assembled behind the curtain, I had to stand in the middle of the stage with my hands in the air.

The song started; the curtain dropped, and I sung.

_Meet me at the cross street, corner by the grove Cookin' up ideas like my brain is on a stove Tryin' to keep it hush,_  
><em>Can you keep it on the low?<em>  
><em>I'm talkin' 'bout the place only only we know.<em>

I looked into the screaming crowd to find any familiar faces. I found 8 of them, standing 5 or 6 rows from the stage. My heart pounded with excitement.

_You gonna burn speed, in my rear view mirror,_  
><em>Leave it all behind, take the wheel disappear,<em>  
><em>Rocks, I'm packed, how much longer till you're here?<em>  
><em>Called to see you Far East, better move it rocketeer<em>

I made eye contact with dad. He smiled and flashed me a big thumbs up.

_We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Just meet me at the top (somewhere only we know!)<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>To see the secrets that I got (somewhere only we know!)<em>

I High fived a bunch of people in the first few rows. I looked up and saw dad almost awkwardly dancing with Ziva. It was really cute.

_You can call me NASA 'cos we about to blow;_  
><em>I'm talking 'bout the place only only we know Swerve your own way, just ignore the dotted line My face is like a page, so you can read my mind<em>

_We don't need to talk, when our bodies wanna mob My heart's a 10K racing beats double time_

Abby and McGee had their arms around each other, and were swaying to the music

_Forget about the map, now I'm lost within your eyes Tripped up, feeling Frank spellin' out the beat and time_

_We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Just meet me at the top (somewhere only we know!)<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>To see the secrets that I got (somewhere only we know!)<em>

I felt as the wires started pulling me up towards the end of the song; and I almost squealed with joy. It felt as if I was really an truly flying.

_I'm a gonna need another minuet!_  
><em>You're about to be up in my business!<em>  
><em>Sweeter than vanilla, you're delicious!<em>  
><em>Slayin' all of this like is was Christmas!<em>  
><em>We should've known forever was existent At least we got to see and got to win this Hanging by a thread, I need a hero<em>

I winked at my family

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know_

_We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Just meet me at the top (somewhere only we know!)<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>We do it primo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>To see the secrets that I got (somewhere only we know!)<em>

Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know

I looked down at my dad. He was giving me a thumbs up. I blew a kiss down at them. For the first time, in a long time; I felt happy.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After the set was finished and we were back stage, dad, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Doctor Mallard, Jimmy and Breena were all standing at the doors, talking to security. I ran over, and tapped the buff guard on the shoulder.

When he turned, I told him "those guys are with me" I flashed him a sheepish grin, and he reluctantly stepped aside to let them in.

I hugged each and everyone of them. I saved an extra special hug for dad.

He kissed the top of my head.

"that was fantastic, Nat" "Thanks, dad" I said with a big smile on my face.

Almost out of thin air, Arjan Writes came up and asked to do a quick interview.

I looked at dad.

"Go." he said with a smile.

Once positioned in front of a camera, Arjan started the minor interview.

"Hello, my name is Arjan Writes, and I am here with Natalia Saint, on her FIRST concert since her disappearance, Natalia, why DID you disappear?" I took a deep breath. "Well, to be honest, I actually had always wondered 'WHO is my father?', and so, I actually ran away from my mother, and... I found him." "And, from what I saw earlier, you found him?" I nodded. "My dad, His girlfriend and other friends, they're ALL amazing." "And, you're plans for the future?" "Stay as far away from my mother and make kick ass music" "Anything else?" I shrugged. "I'll just see where life takes me." "Thank you, Natalia." he turned to the camera. "I'm Arjan Writes, and that's a wrap"

He shook my hand, and I returned to my family.

I smiled as I got an Abby hug.

"You guys are amazing, you know that, right?" I told them.

I got a group hug. And I started crying.

Everyone pulled away. I hugged dad. I swallowed a lump in my throat

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Nat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aand thats a wrap! :) Thank you all for sticking with this story, despite the irregular updates :P It will probably be like that with the NEXT instalment of the series until the end of next month (Spring break FTW!) The next 'Chapter' is a preview for the next instalment! Woot!**

**Cheers!**

**Nat, Xoxo 3**


	19. Preview!

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next part in the series "Crack of Dawn"! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I sat up and tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I spat out a mouthful of blood. Where was I? I looked over and saw a man dressed in a suit, lying in a pool of blood; probably his own. I went to rush over, but my right hand was hand cuffed to a table. "ARGH!" I screamed in frustration. I tried to think of what had happened the day before.


End file.
